Two's a Party, But Three Isn't Always a Crowd
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Regina convinces Emma to try a little something...taboo.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time x Swingtown (ish) crossover

**Pairing**: Swan Queen. With an appearance by Trina. So… Swinging Swan Queen?

**Rating**: Big ass M! Hide the kids! It's really just a bunch of smut just so I could have an excuse to write Trina and Regina as twins. xD

**Warnings**: Incest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Side Note**: This was just an idea that sort of hit me and it seemed to be a popular idea. Also, awomanontheverge (over on tumblr), this is pretty much for you since I didn't get it out on your birthday. Here it is, finally! =) Not beta-ed because I wanted to just go ahead and get this up, since I've been making everyone wait forever. So all mistakes are mine. One more thing, decided to split this into two parts. So think of this as a massive teaser. ;)

* * *

Emma was completely baffled as to how she had gotten herself into this particular situation. A week ago, she hadn't even been aware that Regina had any siblings at all. Somehow, finding that out turned into meeting the sister, Trina. But that had crazily escalated quickly into standing in the middle of a 'playroom' Emma had no idea Regina had. The blonde stood in between the twins, the two of them staring at her with wicked smiles, as she stared at the room with her mouth agape. After a moment of staring surprisingly at the room, Emma felt a hand land on the small of her back. She turned her head towards the owner of the hand and found Regina grinning at her with a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"This is our playroom, Emma." Regina explained, swinging her other arm out towards the rest of the room.

"Our?" Emma questioned, head turning to look over at Trina.

Trina nodded in confirmation of Regina's words, taking a step closer to Emma. "Yes, our playroom. Regina and I have very similar tastes in…activities. So at one point we decided to just bind our interests together and explore. I have to admit, it's worked out great so far." At this, Trina leaned over a bit to smirk Regina's way.

Emma blinked, her mind barely able to process what was happening. While she had had her fantasies about Regina plenty of times, this had never crossed her mind. But how could it, considering Regina had kept it a secret that she had a sister. The way she had found out was a doozy.

* * *

"_How would you like to try something a little…taboo?" Regina whispered into Emma's ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe._

_Emma moaned and leaned towards the brunette, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling Regina onto her lap. Regina had one of her power suits on and her husky tone mixed with such a stunning display of beauty only served to turn Emma on quickly. Regina had known this and was using it to her advantage to pull Emma into something she wanted._

"_How taboo?" Emma asked, nudging Regina's head to the side with her nose to gain access to the older woman's neck._

_Regina turned her head to the side to give Emma the access she was asking for, wicked smirk dancing on her lips. _

"_Well, it's a little more taboo than that time I had you tie me up." Regina admitted, a shiver running down her spine from the thought of that particular night._

_Emma hummed against Regina's skin, obviously remembering that night fondly as well. The blonde sucked on Regina's neck, clearly already turned on beyond saving. _

"_What is it?" Emma questioned, closing her eyes as she explored more of Regina's skin with her mouth._

_Regina took that moment to wave at her sister, who had been watching silently from the doorway for a few minutes. Trina slinked into the room, sitting beside the cozy couple on the couch. Emma immediately noticed the shift and opened her eyes. When she turned her head, Emma's mouth dropped at the sight before her. Her green eyes darted between the pair and Regina could see that Emma was wondering if she had had too much scotch for the night. _

"_This is my sister, Trina." Regina announced, shifting a little in Emma's lap. She had to stifle the laugh that wanted to escape at the baffled look on Emma's face._

_Trina gave a little wave, wiggling her fingers flirtatiously as Emma. "So nice to meet you, Emma. It's about time I met the woman my sister is so captured by." Trina purred, throwing a playful wink at Emma._

_Emma suddenly looked scared, immediately looking at Regina with apologetic eyes._

"_What?" Regina asked, tilting her head down to gaze at Emma._

"_Uh, well…she's flirting with me…" Emma sounded so unsure, almost as if she wasn't positive this was happening. _

_Regina had to laugh this time and Trina chimed in with her. Clearly Emma wasn't getting the hint._

"_I know she's flirting with you, dear."_

_Emma's face went blank then, completely and utterly blank. Her facial expression went through an array of emotions after that, ranging from confusion to anger to aroused. Eventually, Emma settled for aroused, but cautious._

"_Is this the taboo you're talking about?" The blonde inquired, raising an eyebrow cautiously._

_Regina nodded, placing a hand on Emma's cheek. "It is, but you can have some time to think about it." With that, Regina rose from Emma's lap, but bent over to place her mouth against Emma's ear. "You have a week to think about it. Choose wisely." She whispered, tongue darting out to carve the hollow of Emma's ear._

_Emma shivered and nodded her head, heat pooling between her thighs. As Regina began to walk away, Trina following her, Emma's head snapped up. _

"_Wait! You can't just turn me on like that and just leave me here!" Emma whined, face falling in disappointment._

_Regina had only grinned and walked out with Trina, knowing full well that Emma would eventually follow._

* * *

Emma had, obviously, chosen to participate in the taboo Regina had offered up. And honestly, how could she pass this kind of situation up? Regina had told her it was a once in a lifetime chance to fulfill a fantasy, so Emma had jumped at the chance after mulling it over for only a day. Regina and Trina both had been far more than pleased to hear her answer. That was how she had ended up in this playroom with the twins and by the looks of it, Emma was going to be there with them for a while. Not that she was about to complain. Emma Swan was no dummy. However, she was sure she'd never get over the initial shock of it all.

The sound of a door shutting brought Emma back to the current situation. When her eyes focused again, she found Regina standing in front of her and staring into her eyes. There was a satisfied smile on the brunette's lips. Emma was also aware that Trina was standing slightly to the left of Regina, smiling at Emma as well. Their eyes, both so very, very much alike, were begging for Emma's attention. The blonde wasn't sure exactly what to do, so instead of moving, Emma stood there awkwardly and shuffled on her feet. Regina seemed to sense Emma's tension, making the slightly older woman lean forward and place a kiss to pale lips.

"Just go with the flow, darling." Regina advised, hands smoothly sliding down Emma's body until they landed on her hips. Just as Regina gripped at Emma's jean clad hips tightly, Trina stepped further into view.

"Relax and let us do most of the work." Trina added, moving behind Emma to place her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

Emma closed her eyes as Regina moved forward and crashed their lips together, pulling her in for a fevered kiss. Trina's hands started a gentle massage to Emma's shoulders while the kisses continued. The massaging was soon coupled with Trina's own lips as she kissed the back of Emma's neck. A light moan fell from Emma's lips and Regina swallowed it with her own, refusing to even pull apart from Emma for air. Trina's massaging stopped, making Emma frown when she pulled away from Regina's mouth. Trina ignored the frown and reached for the bottom of Emma's tank top. Quickly and swiftly, the twin pulled the tank top up and over Emma's head, leaving the blonde standing in her black bra and jeans.

Trina threw the tank top to the floor and attached her lips to Emma's neck once more. Regina watched with rapt attention for a moment before claiming Emma's lips again. The sensations coursing through Emma's body made heat pool between her legs quickly. The way Regina was kissing her was filled with a wicked desire and want that she had never experienced before. It was invigorating, the feel of Regina's lips sliding smoothly against hers while Trina's lips felt cool against her heated skin. A small series of shivers pricked at her spine when Trina bit down on her shoulder and Regina sucked at her bottom lip. Emma moaned loudly this time, unable to keep her arousal from showing.

As Trina began to trail kisses and bites across Emma's shoulder blades, Regina bent down to suck in Emma's hardened nipple through her bra. Emma groaned and her back arched into the touch. Her hand fell into dark locks and kept Regina in place, pushing her a little closer to her breast. Meanwhile, behind Emma, Trina scraped her fingernails down the blonde's back, mouth following the trail of angry red marks she was leaving behind. Quickly Trina fell to her knees, eyes level with Emma's lower back. She kissed the skin there tenderly before she grasped Emma's toned ass with her hands. The blonde jumped a little, not having expected Trina to grab her like that (not that she was complaining). Trina massaged her ass for a moment before moving her hands to the front of her jeans.

Trina's lips trailed kisses along Emma's lower back as she went straight for the blonde's belt, but before the twin could even think of undoing it, Regina's hands swatted hers away. Quickly Trina pulled her hands back, shaking them a little from the sting. She leaned her head around Emma to glare up at Regina.

"What the hell was that for?" Trina questioned, a scowl forming on her features.

"I'm at her front, dear. Removing her belt and jeans is my job." Regina gave her sister a sickly sweet, but clearly fake smile before moving her hands to the spot Trina's had been a second before.

Emma blinked, finding it interesting that Regina was being so possessive about her. But then again, that fit her personality awfully well. Regina's fingers brushed against her skin above her jeans and Emma shivered with delight. When Regina had Emma's belt undone, she forcefully slipped it out of the holes and threw it to the side without a thought. Trina's lips fell to her ear then and a hard tremble ran down her spine at the twin's words.

"Perhaps we'll use that as a restraint for you later." Trina teased, nibbling deliciously on Emma's earlobe.

With the way Trina was nibbling at her ear and with Regina slipping her jeans off of her with ease, Emma was positive there was no saving the panties she had on. As Regina came back to her line of vision, Trina pressed herself against Emma's back and she could feel the woman's hard nipples pressing into her back. Trina's hand smoothed up Emma's sides and then to her breasts, squeezing lightly as she palmed them. Regina leaned forward and took Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and sucked as her hand trailed a line of intent towards her panties. It was a good thing Trina had her body pressed against Emma's and her hands secured around her because when Regina's hand began to slide inside her panties, Emma's legs went weak. Regina slid her middle finger through Emma's wet folds and moaned, a wicked grin creeping onto her lips.

"My, my, Emma. So wet already. Who knew this would arouse you so intensely." Regina teased, the tone of her voice low and seductive.

Emma looked down at the floor, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Regina grabbed her by the chin and lifted her face up, grinning as brown eyes bore into green. As Emma stared back into those mesmerizing eyes, she felt Regina's free hand grab her right hand.

"But don't worry, dear. You're not the only one." Regina hummed, placing Emma's hand against her center.

Emma gasped and was unable to keep her hand from exploring the dampness she felt through Regina's pants. She even had the audacity to move up and over the rim of Regina's pants, sliding her hand inside them quickly. Regina sucked in a breath when Emma's hand cupped against her sex.

"Oh god." Emma breathed, finding something very erotic about how soaked Regina's panties were.

Regina ground herself against Emma's hand for a moment before refocusing her attention again. She smirked evilly at Emma before she grabbed Trina's arm and pulled her around the blonde. Trina had a slightly different smile placed on her lips, one not as evil, but equally as seductive as Regina's. Emma watched as Trina pulled her sister in for a kiss, tongues sliding against one another. Emma's brain nearly short circuited at the sight. Her panties were ruined impossibly further as she felt herself become even more slick with need. Without thought, as the two continued to kiss erotically, Emma reached out her free hand and touched Trina's exposed stomach (due to the high riding shirt she had chosen to wear). Her hand trailed over Trina's perfect form, reveling in the feel of her soft skin against her palm. Menawhile, Regina continued to roll her hips and move against Emma's hand, unable to stop herself. Regina and Trina both moaned and the sound rang through Emma's ears, sending a euphoric ripple of pleasure ripping through her body.

Emma nearly orgasmed at the feel of Regina moving harder against her hand as she leaned her head to suck on Trina's neck. It was all she could do to not just rip the clothes off of the two of them right then and there. After all, it wasn't fair that she was almost fully naked and the two of them still had their clothes on. Regina seemed to sense this as Emma removed her mouth from Trina's neck and let her lust filled, green eyes roam over their bodies. However, Regina was not about to give Emma everything she wanted without a little begging from the blonde first.

"Like what you see, dear?" Regina boasted, taking a step towards Emma. Trina settled for watching, seeing her sisters little game twinkling in Regina's eyes.

Emma licked her lips and was only able to nod, the sight of Regina unbuttoning one, two, three buttons on her blouse before stopping making Emma's mouth go dry and her brain stop short of coherent thoughts. The blonde was barely able to tear her eyes away from the exposed skin of Regina's chest, the top of her lacy bra peeking out from underneath. It was only enough to make Emma's mouth water, but not quite enough to satisfy. Emma's lips twitched as the image of kissing Regina's breasts entered her mind and she even leaned forward to do so, but Regina stopped her.

"Uh uh." Regina protested, wicked gleam in her eyes. "Patience, dear."

With those words, Regina turned back to Trina and lifted her finger to her twin, curling her finger in a come hither motion. Trina obliged, gracefully moving to rid of the space between them.

"Help me with my clothes, won't you Trina, dear?" Regina questioned with a smirk and a lift of an immaculate eyebrow.

"I would love to." Immediately Trina's hands came up to work at the rest of the buttons on Regina's blouse, agonizingly slowly releasing each button from its hold and revealing more olive toned skin.

Emma absentmindedly licked her lips, stepping a few inches closer to the twins. There was no physical way Emma could tear her dark green, lust filled eyes away from the pair. It was like she was dreaming, but only a million times better. Regina's blouse fell to the floor as Trina pushed it from her shoulders and a shiver ripped down Emma's spine. Trina even felt a shiver of her own as her sister's skin was revealed. As two pairs of eyes ran down Regina's body, Regina felt her confidence boost even further. She knew she had a great body, but seeing Emma and Trina drink her body up with hungry eyes just confirmed it even further.

Trina wasted no time in stepping in just an inch closer and unhooking Regina's lacy bra. Emma reached out and drew one of the straps down Regina's arm, her fingertips skimming soft skin on the way down. Goosebumps rose up in the wake of Emma's touch, but they were forgotten about as soon as Regina's bra slipped off of her shoulders and down her arms, disappearing on the floor with the blouse. Regina's hardened nipples stood proudly out from her perky breasts and yet again Emma licked her lips. Oh, what she'd give to latch her mouth onto one of those. Just the thought of the noise Regina would make made Emma just that much more horny. Regina noticed the look in Emma's eyes and decided to lean towards the blonde, grabbing one of her hands and placing it against her exposed left breast.

"You can touch me now, dear. But don't think your torture is over yet." There was clear wicked and seductive intent twinkling in Regina's eyes and her voice dripped with pure sexual energy. Emma swallowed and squeezed Regina's breast gently, eliciting a breathy little moan from Regina.

Trina was unable to keep herself out of this for very long because a moment later, Emma felt Trina palming her breasts as she leaned down to take Regina's nipple into her mouth. Emma moaned from the way Trina squeezed and rolled her nipples between her fingers. The blonde's moans vibrated against Regina's sensitive breast and sent waves of pleasure coiling through her heated body. Regina's own sounds of pleasure rolled from painted lips when Emma nibbled gently on her peaked nipple and tugged once before soothing the bites with her tongue. Regina arched her back a bit as Emma continued her assault, switching from one nipple to the other to even out the attention she was giving. When Regina's nipples became a bit too sensitive, she tangled her fingers into Emma's long, blonde hair and pulled the younger woman up to share a toe curling kiss.

Regina's tongue licked menacingly at Emma's bottom lip and the blonde easily opened her mouth to Regina, practically begging for Regina to taste her. The Mayor quickly delved her tongue into Emma's hot mouth, their tongues moving gracefully together and Emma moaned as she tasted the faintest taste of apples. Regina tightened her hold on Emma's hair, squeezing as she deepened the kiss and pressed her body into Emma's. She had almost forgotten about Trina until she felt not only Emma's hand on her back, but her sisters as well. Regina opened her eyes momentarily and gazed at Trina, finding herself oddly jealous, but highly aroused of how she was touching Emma. It was almost as if she was worshipping the blonde's body. And if she was, Regina certainly couldn't blame her.

With one more quick kiss to Emma's lips, Regina pushed the blonde back a little and smirked before reaching out to stop Trina's actions. Trina stopped, but kept a hand on the small of Emma's back, large smile spread across her lips.

"Bed. Now." Regina commanded to Emma, taking a step to the side and awaiting for the younger woman to oblige her request.

Emma only hesitated for a moment before nodding and stepping towards the bed and climbing on top of it. She sat cross legged on the edge and stared up at Trina and Regina, taking in their ethereal amount of beauty. With perfectly in sync steps and insurmountable amount of grace, the pair walked towards Emma with a seductive swing in their steps. If Emma thought her mouth had been dry before, she was certainly rethinking that now. With Regina topless and swaying towards her, her twin right beside her, Emma was getting a double dose of high class sexual prowess. The young blonde was positive that she wasn't going to make it through this 'playtime' with the two of them. Her head was about to explode just staring at them.

Regina stopped just as her knees hit the bed and Trina stopped beside her. With a twinkle in both of their eyes, the twins began to completely strip in front of Emma. Regina didn't have much to slip off, so more of her skin was exposed quicker to Emma, making the blonde's ovaries feel like they were about to explode right along with her head. Trina's shirt was thrown off first, revealing to Emma that the twin wasn't even wearing a bra. The blonde's green eyes switched between the pair, unable to settle on just one of the women in case of missing something. Regina swiftly kicked her heels off and her trousers immediately followed, pooling at the floor beside her shoes quietly.

Trina had much less on, her tiny shorts following after Regina's and before Emma knew it, she had two perfect women standing stark naked in front of her. Smooth, flawless, olive toned skin was exposed for her to gape at. Emma only wished she was touching it instead. She felt that familiar pull in hew lower abdomen, making her squeeze her thighs together to give herself the tiniest bit of relief. If one of them didn't touch her soon, she was going to have to relieve herself. Emma's worries, however, were put to ease when Trina crawled onto the bed, playful little smile dancing on her painted lips as she neared the aroused blonde. The twin reached her and pressed a hand to her chest, effectively pushing Emma onto her back. Before Emma knew what was going on, a naked Trina straddled her hips, rubbing her heated core slowly against equally heated skin.

Emma was completely distracted with what Trina was doing, much so to the point that she didn't even notice the mirror above the bed. It wasn't until Trina bent down to suck on Emma's neck that the blonde finally noticed. Her eyes went wide for a moment, seeing herself trapped underneath a beautiful body. It's as she's watching the two of them in the mirror that she feels suddenly shy. Her skin and her body, compared to the twins, is far too pale and far more flawed. Emma suddenly feels like she wants to curl in on herself, hyper aware of cuts and bruises she has across her body from being a klutz. However, Trina's mouth was suddenly by her ear and the twins words brought a crimson blush to her skin.

"Has anyone every told you how beautiful you are, Emma?" Trina whispered in somewhat of a passionate tone.

The breath Trina expelled after her name sent a shiver of pure ecstasy racing down Emma's body. Emma opened her mouth to answer, even though she was fairly sure it was rhetorical, but Regina beat her to it.

"I certainly have, Trina. Don't underestimate me, sister." Regina sounded slightly perturbed, as if Trina had insulted her with the incapability of telling her girlfriend such intimate thoughts.

Trina only rolled her eyes, taking on one of Regina's characteristics, and turned her head back to Emma with a grin.

"So, you have been told, but it never hurts to be reassured." Giving a gentle smile, Trina promptly bent her body back down and placed a slow, teasing kiss to Emma's lips.

She nipped at the blonde's bottom lip once before trailing her kisses to Emma's jaw. Wet kisses, but gentle in nature, were spread up and down Emma's jaw in a slow manner and the blonde could feel Regina's eyes on them. She couldn't, however, see the reaction on Regina's face. Emma knew very well that Regina had her possessive side and seeing Trina kiss and bite her way down her neck couldn't not set Regina's jealous side off. When Trina's lips finally trailed between the valley of her breasts, Emma saw Regina's face and there was, in fact, jealousy twinkling in those gorgeous brown eyes.

It did not take long for Regina to decide that she wanted in on the action. Regina always made sure she was never left out and this time was no different. In what could only be described as predatory, Regina nimbly crawled her way onto the bed and over to the pair laying in the middle of the bed. A look of consternation on the brunette's face told Emma that she wasn't pleased that Trina was in her way of getting to most of Emma's body, but when brown eyes met green, a smile rippled across Regina's painted lips and it took the blonde's breath away. Before she could even catch it, Regina captured pale lips with her own and pressed a firm and deep kiss to the quivering woman's lips. Emma shivered more than once at the feeling of having Trina straddled on top of her, trailing kisses over her body, and Regina deftly sweeping her tongue into her mouth and deepening the kiss further. But if she thought it couldn't get any better than this, the twins were certainly going to prove her morbidly wrong.

Emma tasted the faint hint of apples as Regina's tongue swept over hers, lips gliding and slipping together with ease. Regina only pulled away when oxygen was necessary and Emma sucked in a deep breath before tangling her fingers in Regina's dark, beautiful locks and pulling her in for another mouth watering, oxygen defying kiss. Trina swiftly moved down Emma's body, eyes flickering up to watch the pair every now and then. Before Emma's brain could fully take in everything that was going on, Trina was between her legs and comfortably situating herself there. The twin placed a chaste kiss to the inside of her thigh and Emma sucked in a breath as Regina pulled away. Dilated, lust filled eyes flicked up to the mirror before moving back to the twins and finding them grinning at her.

"Just relax, Emma." Trina suggested.

"We're going to take **very** good care of you." Regina chimed in as her hands lingered over Emma's naked form.


End file.
